


We're Like that

by Demibel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Enjolras, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, F/M, Heterosexual Grantaire and Eponine, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Some sexual content but not too explicit, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demibel/pseuds/Demibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And we get strange looks, when we walk<br/>Down the street, arm in arm in arm.<br/>But we don’t care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Like that

They’ve gotten so many odd looks over the past few months. The three of them linked hand in hand in hand, walking down the streets like nothing could be more normal than two boys and a girl holding hands. Enjolras likes his place on Eponine’s right side, Grantaire on her left, though they enjoy switching it up, because, like Grantaire might say “variety, Enjolras. Spice of life.” But today is their one year anniversary, and all the weird looks they get could easily be ignored in favor of the fond looks they’re giving each other.

 

All things considered, the “thing” they have going is the healthiest relationship any of them have ever had. Grantaire, the self identified straight man who’s only exception is Enjolras, crawled out of a downward spiral of booze, self loathing and one night stands to stand at Enjolras’ side, Enjolras, who has never been interested in anyone long enough to even consider being a relationship, and Eponine, who’s history with her parents, and Montparnasse, and they don’t even want to think about who else made her so defensive that she convinced herself this was a weird fantasy world. To come from all that, to this beautiful relationship they had now, the people closest to them didn’t even bat an eyelash.

 

Enjolras laughs now, when he thinks about how they started. It was back when he and Grantaire had first started their relationship. A polyamorous asexual boyfriend isn’t what Grantaire had expected from his own life, but it was Enjolras, and he was still able to come home to a warm bed with the golden Apollo snuggled up in it every night if he wanted, and that was worth every odd look he got when he explained that he was in an open relationship. Eponine and Montparnasse had been on one of their “breaks” meaning mostly that the man had gotten tired of her for a little while and was trying his hand at seducing women who didn’t know any better. When she and Grantaire slept together the first time, they had been drunk and so apologetic. Enjolras had merely smiled and thanked his boyfriend for telling him, and told him that it was “fine, I told you to go elsewhere to have those needs met if you wanted. You still love me, right?” And Grantaire had nodded enthusiastically, holding the blonde close to his chest. Enjolras responded calmly, “Then there’s nothing to worry about. Next time you should bring her over. The bed here is bigger. She’d appreciate that.”

 

The second time Eponine and Grantaire slept together, Enjolras was in the kitchen two doors over, setting the coffee maker for the morning so Eponine would feel welcome. He fell asleep on their couch after a little while, but woke up when Grantaire sat next to him and pulled him against his chest. He liked this, being held by Grantaire. That closeness and intimacy was something he loved. Grantaire pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “Eponine wanted to thank you for the coffee.”

 

“She’s gone already?” He asked, somewhat disappointed. Grantaire nodded “She said she didn’t want to wake you, but she appreciated that gesture. I did too.” Enjolras chewed his bottom lip and settled heavily against Grantaire. “Will you see her again?” Grantaire had only shrugged, but Eponine slowly became a fixture in their apartment. Little by little she wormed her way into their lives and in their hearts. It started with sharing coffee with Enjolras when Grantaire was still sleeping off his hangover, and ended with her having her own drawer in their bedroom for when she stayed over. They all started sleeping in the same bed, after she and Grantaire had finished, Enjolras would join them, warming her back as she curled around Grantaire.

 

It only felt natural the first time Enjolras joined them in the bedroom. He had been asked to stay when they had started to kiss, and he made himself comfortable on the armchair that stood off to the side of their bed. He watched as clothes were shed and more kisses were exchanged on every inch of bare skin they found. Eponine particularly loved a burst of freckled skin on Grantaire’s shoulder. She lavished it with open mouthed kisses, and little sucking nips that reddened his skin in the most gorgeous way. Grantaire had an affection for the back of Eponine’s neck, and the noises she made when he licked a stripe across her collarbone, over her shoulder, and ended with an open mouthed kisses at the center of her shoulder blades. Enjolras watched with rapt attention as Grantaire laid Eponine out and eagerly dove between her legs to lap at her center, his fingers disappearing inside her as she rocked her hips against his face. That was something he had been surprised to see. Grantaire seemed to enjoy this act more than the sex that followed, and Enjolras could see why. Eponine was lovely with her hair fanned out behind her, her back arched in pleasure as he came undone by Grantaire’s talented tongue and artist’s fingers. The boys drank in every moan, sigh, and gasp that came from her, and they gave them right back.

 

That night they slept, limbs tangled, completely satisfied and completely fucked. It was pretty clear that night, to Enjolras at least, that they were no longer Enjolras and Grantaire, and sometimes Eponine. They were now Enjolras, Grantaire, and Eponine, three halves of a whole.

 

Enjolras smiled as he thought back to that night. That was the first night he recognized that the three of them were together. That he loved Grantaire and Eponine both, and they loved him. And that was remarkable. And now, a year later, he was trying to figure out a good anniversary gift. His pen cap is chewed through because there aren’t any Hallmark cards for triads, and he’s too broke to buy something for two people this month, so he had decided to write them something, playing to his strengths. When he’s finally happy with it, he has Jehan and Feuilly illustrate two sheets of paper, and re-write the composition with nicer calligraphy.

 

They exchange gifts over a home cooked dinner Eponine gets her boys matching leather bracelets that she’s made, stamped with their initials. They put them on immediately, and lavish her cheeks with grateful kisses, making her laugh and sling her arms around their shoulders. Grantaire unveils a painting that he’s done of the three of them, lounging on the couch. It’s nice to see him in a painting, and they both praise the beautiful simplicity of their odd romance that’s expertly captured in canvas. Enjolras hands them both their gift, a piece of paper with flowery writing, his own writing. He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “I couldn’t think of anything else.” But they just pull him close and hold him, telling him just how much they love him, and he tells them he loves them too, and everything about the night is love.

 

 

 

 

_They don’t write love songs for us._

_There are no Valentines days cards_

_That say “We love you.” or “I love the both of you”_

_And we get strange looks, when we walk_

_Down the street, arm in arm in arm._

_But we don’t care. Because we’re used to_

_The strange looks already. So this? this_

_Abnormality that is perceived, we’re used_

_To this already. We’re seasoned veterans_

_Of weirdness. So let the people stare._

_I’ll just hold your hands and smile wider._

_I’ll write my own cards for you both, and_

_We’ll celebrate Valentines day every day,_

_Because we love each other like that. And_

_When the song sings “I love you.” I’ll add “both”_

_When I sing along in the car when we drive together,_

_Because you make me want to sing love songs all the time._

_Our love is not something they write poems about._

_They don’t use rhymes and meter to express us._

_So I wrote this one for us. And I made sure not to make it rhyme_

_Because that’s what we are. A poem with no rules to_

_Confine us. We love you. I love you both. Because_

_We’re like that._

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write an Asexual Enjolras, and I wanted to explore what that would be like for Grantaire, and then I thought more about the E/E ship, and basically I wanted to pull off a queer Enjolras in a heterosexual relationship while also shipping E/R and I think I did that kinda?
> 
> Enjolras' poem is my own original work.


End file.
